dooms_unit_havoc_squadfandomcom-20200213-history
Havoc Squad
Havoc Lore Havoc Squad was a 10-man elite detachment of the 442nd Siege Battalion that’s been transferred to Doom’s Unit. All members were handpicked by Commander Brimstone. Their primary purpose is to cause widespread destruction to CIS fortifications using the quick and precise tactics of a squad, with the destructive results of an entire army. This purpose earned them their name: “Havoc Squad”.Over the course of the war, Havoc Squad took part in many battles and combat missions (both on and off the books. Havoc Squad has worked with Commando Squads in prior missions, learning from them in many ways.After the fall of Havoc Squad and being transferred to Doom’s Unit, Commander Doom wanted each member from Havoc Squad to specialize in a form of combat. Brimstone was in charge of Shock & Awe tactics, Gambit was head of EOD, Lancer was the Breach & Clear specialist, and Pipes lead the VIP extraction. Once Locke was adopted into the Squad, he was placed as their designated pilot Havoc Squad Purpose Havoc Squad has many roles within the battalion. They are a small 5 man squad which spots are reserved for the best of the best in Doom’s Unit. Havoc Squad leaves a trail of destruction in every enemy territory they enter. Their specialization is ranging from relief missions to taking out high value targets. Havoc Squad troopers will be trained in multiple strategies on destroying the enemy. This will range from speed breaching to VIP assistance. Havoc Members * Commander Brimstone - Active * Major Gambit - Active * Captain Deadpan - KIA/19 BBY * 1st Lieutenant Lancer - Active * 2nd Lieutenant Edge - KIA/19 BBY * Sergeant Major Kemo - KIA/19 BBY * 1st Sergeant Lucky - KIA/19 BBY * Master Sergeant Osprey - KIA/19 BBY '' * ''Staff Sergeant Triton - KIA/19 BBY * Staff Sergeant Pipes - Active * Sergeant Locke - Active ''' '''Havoc Callsigns: Brimstone- Havoc Actual Gambit- Havoc 1 Lancer- Havoc 3 Pipes- Havoc 9 Locke- Havoc 10 Havoc Member Lore Commander Brimstone CT #: ''7004'' Designation/Callsign: ''Havoc Actual'' Personality Traits: ''Honorable. Stern. Will do what it takes to keep his men alive.'' Description: ''CT-7004 was one of the first in the 7000-Alpha Series of clone troopers. He was created and assigned to command a subunit of the 442nd Siege Battalion called “Havoc Squad”. He personally selected 10 troopers to be a part of this squad, the ones he deemed the best of the best, even if other clones didn’t agree with his choice of troopers. CT-7004 was dubbed “Brimstone” by his squad mates while undergoing rigorous training for his future Commander position due to him completing his final test by eliminating a High Command Target with a chunk of brimstone after he ran out of ammunition. He didn’t like the name at first, but it eventually grew on him, and he kept it after he departed his squadmates on Kamino. After the majority of his squad was lost on a combat mission on Felucia, he and his remaining squadmates were transferred to Doom’s Unit, where Brimstone worked closely with Commander Doom and his men.'' Major Gambit CT #: 7144 Designation/Callsign: Havoc 1 Personality Traits: Risk taker. Keen with Explosives. Selfless. Description: CT-7144 is a 7000-Bravo Series Clone, created to be a demolitions expert and heavy weapons specialist within the 442nd Siege Battalion. 7144 got his nickname “44 (forty-four)” by his fellow EOD classmates on Kamino at the age of 12. It was simple and originated from his last two digits of his CT number. Later he underwent an operation during the First Battle of Geonosis, his team was assaulting a large fortress but his platoon was being forced back due to the sheer amount of firepower they were up against. 44 and his squad was originally tasked with setting explosive charges along a bridge to deter the imminent CIS counterattack, but they were under extreme fire. 44 was pinned down away from his squad, but was determined to blow the bridge before the droids could cross. He ordered his men to fall back, they argued but reluctantly followed their squad leader’s orders. He then called an emergency Broken Arrow order on his position to nearby LAAT gunships, to which they acknowledged the order and began their attack run on the bridge. 44 quickly hid in a small crevice next to him, expecting to not survive the gun run. The gunships deployed multiple volleys of dorsal missiles at the bridge, demolishing it and the droids attempting to cross. In the dust could be seen 44 limping back to his platoon, and from then on he was referred to as Gambit, for taking such a risk for his entire platoon. Commander Brimstone chose Gambit to be his second in command for this exact reason. 1st Lieutenant Lancer CT #: 7661 Designation/Callsign: Havoc 3 Personality Traits: Laid back. Unorthodox. Experimental. Description: CT-7661 is a 7000-Foxtrot Series clone trooper who has a noticeable knack for creativity. He earned his nickname “Lancer” after having been caught creating a wide variety of Verpine Power Lancers, each modified differently. They were inevitably confiscated and he received extensive PT for such actions. Lancer specializes in Breach and Clear tactics, however he had been noticeably faster and more efficient than his squadmates, being able to clear a standard CQC course singlehandedly in 19 seconds. He also has a tendency to go against standard Republic tactics and use his own improvised tactics with the excuse that “the droids will learn the Republic’s battle strategies soon enough, so it's best to use your backup plan first”. Oddly enough, Lancer’s unorthodox methods have a success rate of 92%, which attracted the eyes of Commander Brimstone extensively. Staff Sergeant Pipes CT #: 7538 Designation/Callsign: Havoc 9 Personality Traits: Obedient. Follows orders. Loud. Description: CT-7538 is a 7000-Echo Series clone trooper who is dubbed “Pipes” by his fellow squadmates due to how loud he can be. Pipes was originally stationed on Kamino as a Drill Sergeant, tasked with conditioning Cadets. During the First Battle of Kamino, he was assisting in getting Cadets to safety when he was cut off from the group due to explosives causing the ceiling to collapse in front of him and came under attack by a moderate sized group of B1 battle droids. Armed with a DC-15s, he took down half of the droids before they converged on his position. Shortly before Pipes would have been overrun, Commander Brimstone and Major Gambit came across him from the other side of the debris pile in the hallway. Gambit slid Pipes his Z6 Mingun blaster through an ample sized space in the debris, to which Pipes gladly used to cut down the remaining droids attacking his position while Brimstone assisted by tossing shots through holes in the debris at the droids. Brimstone ordered one of his men to place breaching charges along the debris to help clear it out to get Pipes to safety, to which 1stLT Lancer did so swiftly. The group helped Pipes back to his Cadet group, but Brimstone would never forget seeing Pipes so precise and calm in action, even when facing imminent death, and later requested Pipes be transferred to Havoc Squad. Sergeant Locke CT #: 7489 Designation/Callsign: Havoc 10 Personality Traits: Exemplary Pilot. Focused. Always ready to get the job done. Description: CT-7489 is a 7000-Delta Series clone trooper who was trained as a pilot in his early days of conditioning. He grew to become quite extraordinary compared to his counterparts. His name derives from his original squadron, where they deemed him the type of clone who never loses focus on his objective; is always locked on to his goal. Locke was assigned to Doom’s Unit after finishing his extensive training on Kamino, where he flew many combat missions with Commander Doom and his fellow brothers. He is specialized in all current Republic combat and transport craft, from ARC-170s to LAAT gunships. Shortly before Havoc Squad was reassigned to Doom’s Unit, during a space assault mission on a CIS blockade, Commander Brimstone and his men were trapped in a CIS cruiser that was on the verge of destruction. While everyone was ordered to fall back from the blockade as it had finally been broken, Locke took his LAAT gunship and turned back for the trapped Squad. He used his precise flying and gun skills to blast a way into a burning hangar and rescued the trapped Squad. Brimstone, while eternally grateful, was also extremely impressed with the pilot’s skills, and after Havoc Squad was turned over to Doom’s Unit requested that Locke be their designated pilot and become one of them. They refused to have any other pilot while Locke was around and gave Locke the Designation of “Havoc 10”. The Fall and Rise Again of Havoc Squad While assisting the 182nd Legion in taking Felucia in 19 BBY, the squad got caught by surprise while undergoing a night raid on a fortified Separatist location. While fending off from the CIS defenses, the squad was also attacked from behind by a pack of Acklay that were attracted to the sounds of the fighting. 3 of the 10 men, SSG Triton, 2ndLT Edge, and MSG Osprey, were killed in the ensuing onslaught. The remaining survivors managed to barely escape. While on their way back to base for medical assistance, they discovered that during their botched raid, the 182nd FOB they operated out of was ambushed by a large CIS counterattack, killing everyone within the area. Alone, having lost all contact with the rest of the 182nd, they began to travel back to the main Base of Operations. Along the way, CPT Deadpan had succumbed to the injuries he had sustained during the raid.Losing nearly half of their team made the squad’s morale drop significantly, but 1SG Lucky was having none of it. He vowed to save his brothers and destroy those who took the lives of the others. Upon arriving to the base, they found that it too had been completely annihilated. While investigating the empty, lifeless base to find out what exactly happened, they discovered it was a chemical attack made from weaponized flesh-eating, acidic bacteria made from the natural growths from the planet.While searching for any possible survivors and extra ammunition (they were quite low from the raid), they caught the attention of 3 roaming Acklay, causing them to fight for their lives once more. They opened fire on the creatures, but they were quick and were able to avoid most of the shots flying at them. One of the Acklay pushed Brimstone away from the group and fought one on one with him. In the end, the Acklay slashed one of Brimstone’s eyes, causing him to lose complete sight in that eye, but the commander managed to jump on the Acklay’s back and plunge his knife into the back of the beast’s skull, killing it instantly.While they managed to kill one of the monsters, one of the Acklay ended up knocking SGM Kemo into a liquid pile of flesh-eating bacteria, which quickly burned through his armor and flesh. Out of pure mercy for his partner, Gambit killed Kemo with a single shot to the chest to end his suffering.The group was pushed back into a small room in the facility where they barricaded themselves in. Out of ammo with nowhere to go, pinned by 2 Acklay relentlessly trying to force their way into the room, Lucky had one last saving grace. Lucky had found 2 thermal detonators on one of the dead 182nd soldiers in the room, and made a plan to use them on the Acklay. The group opened the doors and Lucky threw the detonators at the bloodthirsty monsters. One landed in between the two Acklay, the other hit one of the creatures’ legs and it bounced back into the room. The first detonator ignited, killing one of the Acklay and severely injuring the other, causing it to retreat and leave the group alone. Lucky, seeing the immediate danger of the current situation, threw a nearby container, along with himself, on the grenade, killing him upon detonation, but saving the rest of his squad.The remaining survivors of Havoc Squad, Commander Brimstone, Major Gambit, 1stLT Lancer, and SSG Pipes, scavenged what food, weapons, and ammunition they could, and set off in hopes of finding shelter. Cut off and stranded with no way of leaving the planet without facing certain death from the occupying Separatist forces, they waited. After about a month of pure turmoil, they were rescued by the 501st Legion, who had been tasked with finding out why the 182nd had stopped contacting the Republic. After being rotated back and made full recoveries on Kamino, they were eager to get back in the fight. However, their squad was never filled with new members, and the 4-man fireteam was eventually transferred to the hands of Doom’s Unit, working closely with Commander Doom and his men. Later down the line, Havoc Squad adopted a skilled pilot and trooper from Doom’s Unit for their own named Sergeant Locke and was given the designation “Havoc 10”.